


The scent that we created together

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: A hang out created purely between omegas to complain about their alphas





	1. Before the cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> There were originally supposed to be only one chapter but then I finally found the perfect outfits for them after using a lot of effort and time that I couldn't helped but post it first. 
> 
> The initial story isn't even finish yet!! This was really rushed and short but I do hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Iwaizumi was laying his head on Oikawa's lap. They were sprawled comfortably across with legs, Iwaizumi specially, overflowing the arm rest of the worn-out sofa which was originally tiny in size but with around 180 cm volleyball players sitting on it, it just made the sofa appeared to be smaller than it was. 

The omega was lazily playing with his phone while stroking the dark spiky hair of the seemed to be asleep alpha; judging from the calm and relaxed expression donning on his face, void of the usual perpetual surly scowls. The only give away was his toes curling inward and outward languidly indicating that he's not as under guarded as it seems. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laying down on the soft snow white carpet with little flecks of black few inches away from said couch, fitting their fingers together like they were made to and humming contently, peacefulness slipping onto their features. 

Kyoutani and Yahaba were sitting side by side on another couch adjacent to the ones their senior were stretched out. There was a head of blond on the younger omega's head, occasionally nuzzling on his scent glands before again settling back down to its earlier position. Said brunette was reading an article online but Yahaba's eyelids were growing heavy with weariness and each time he had to open eyes, it needed a great deal of effort. 

Oikawa noticed this from the corner of his eye before yawning. 

"Stay the night." Oikawa waited for beats of silence, enough to grab everyone's attention before continuing, "There's enough futons for everyone and we can borrowed our clothes or just used the ones that are already in the nest." Oikawa said softly. 

Everyone looked at their mate and each other before shrugging. 

"Yeah, alright." Mastukawa said, his voice tired. 

Kyoutani stood up and stretched, hearing his joints cracked before reaching over to grab the laptop from his omega's hands and put it on the coffee table. 

Yahaba blinked and there's the familiar hand again. 

The silent extended hand was waiting for his mate. 

Yahaba took it gratefully and smiled warmly with obvious affection on his face. 

Surprise and embarrassment flitted across Kyoutani’s face before letting a small smile of his own. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat up, hands still together, and no moving for a few moments to let their bodies adjust. 

Iwaizumi too sat up, scratching the back of his neck and yawning at the same time. Oikawa's eyes were blinking too slowly, eyeing his alpha who stood up and stretched. 

The early events certainly drained Oikawa today, leaving him sluggish and exhausted. 

Am I getting old? Oikawa thought idly. 

"Hey, Tooru. You okay?" Iwaizumi asked gently, crouching in front of him. His thumbs were soothing the heavy bags prominent on his fair skin in benign circles. He looked into those pretty browns eyes, Iwaizumi is not afraid to admit it, and peck a quick kiss on Oikawa’s lips. 

Something was kneading his guts.

Oikawa blinked the feeling away. 

Gazing deeply into Iwaizumi's green eyes that contained a massive storm of emotions and feelings : concerns, adoration, protectiveness, lust, warmth, devotion and many more that held such strong meanings are inexplicable in mere words. 

This time, Oikawa definitely felt it, a strong swirling pool of something that Oikawa could not named, stirred from within. 

Oikawa smiled at him: a rare and one of a kind smile, dipped with honest fondness, genuineness and true happiness, only and will ever be for his one of a kind ace. Hajime Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. Mouth agape. 

Everyone was waiting for Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi snapped out of it before saying, "Come on, let's just set the futons and get this over with." Iwaizumi grunted with red tint ears before walking in to their bedroom. 

The alphas followed while the others cleared up the living room for large spaces to place the aforementioned bed. 

For the sake of their respected captain and head omega's pride and dignity, if there's any left, Matsukawa and Yahaba kindly ignored the giddy grins and suddens goofy titters coming from the setter. 

Not that it will be forgotten any time soon. 

Everyone's movement were tinged with gradualness, body exhausted since it's late night and their eyes dull with sleepiness. 

Hanamaki quickly tugged Matsukawa to the nesting room after everything was settled. Mumbled words akin to 'I know my clothes are definitely in that nest', was heard. 

Yahaba bodily dragged Kyoutani to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and asked, "Can I just borrow your clothes? I'm too tired to search ours in that mess." Yahaba whined, swinging their clasped hands forward and backward in a childish manner. 

"Sure, Yaha-chan~ But even big, bad Kyoutani is asking clothes from my bigger, badder Iwa-chan?" Oikawa playfully teased. 

Kyoutani wanting to growl at Oikawa and snapped at him. But he didn't. 

It's definitely not because Iwaizumi-san is there. Nope, not at all. Kyoutani is just ...too tired, that's all. 

"Just lend me some." Kyoutani muttered grumpily. Oikawa was eyeing him expectantly with one perfect eyebrow rised. 

Kyoutani sighed heavily. "...Please." That last part was basically a whisper but based on the delighted face on the older omega face, it seemed that it was heard, loud and clear. 

"Of course, of course! But remember the rules~" Oikawa sing song in that annoying bubbly voice of his. 

"Yes, yes. Immediate wash after reaching home, double checking if there's any lingering scent before sealing it in a Ziploc bag and giving it to rightful owners within 1 week time." Yahaba deadpanned, answer curt as if this was recited before. ( Which it was )

Oikawa strike once again with the eyebrow game. 

"And don't forget to use only lemongrass scented sheets too."

Oikawa nodded in great approval and gratification. 

"Follow me." Oikawa beckoned them with his index finger. 

Iwaizumi was already rummaging to his part of the closet and pulled out a simple set of pajama for Kyoutani. On the other hand, Oikawa took his sweet time, contemplating on which theme and colour of nightgowns for his beloved kouhai on this particular night. Only stopped when Iwaizumi threatened to smack him in the head.

The second years went to change. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa too, changing their clothes from the day to their night attire before slipping onto their bed. 

'Goodnight' chorused from the guest room and living room. 

Iwaizumi sleepily muttered his goodnight while Oikawa sang his in an all too cheery voice at god knows when.

Iwaizumi slung his arm over Oikawa's slim waist and pulled him closer to his chest. 

Their legs intertwined and their breath mingled together into a deep pool of air. 

Ahh, so this is what it's called, Oikawa thought amusingly, love.


	2. So sometimes this happened to you too...

A piquant and invigorating scent of fresh spearmint permeates the entirety of the apartment, the spicy sweet-scented whiff of lilacs flowers unyielding too against said aroma, whilst an anodyne odour amalgamates with said heady perfume.

All together stirring a strong heavenly swirl of evocative and intoxicating fragrance with occasional smidgens of something invisible within the compound. 

Two omegas and a beta are cuddling with one another in self-proclaimed heaven, a nest built by themselves on the comfortable carpeted floor in Oikawa’s apartment, using their own respective laundry and clothing with few stray garments owned by their alphas. 

Aforementioned omegas and beta are one childish, flirtatious and provocative on the outside but kind, good nature and bubbly in the inside, star setter and omega captain Tooru Oikawa, his rather carefree kouhai with a burning reverence and loyalty for the ones he deeply respects, next-in-line captain and omega setter Shigeru Yahaba and lastly calm and laid back with a dry sense of humour, beta middle blocker Issei Matsukawa. 

After Oikawa decided to take Yahaba under his wing and learning later on when both are dating certain surly and ornery aces ( one future ace, to be exact ), both of them progressively trusted and depended on each other as they hung out more often than not. 

On the other hand, Matsukawa and Yahaba too began their friendship and was building their connection through mutual bestie. ( Oikawa, who else ) 

They all, somehow, shared similar setbacks, insecurities along with interests and hobbies. Which was a pleasant surprise when they once visited Yahaba’s room : the walls and floor were covered with merchandises of the same Kpop idol the three all adored. They actually squealed with excitement, even Matsukawa usual apathetic and sleepy eyes were lighted up in delight and elation. 

The best part, the 3 of them shared passionate love and addiction to female clothing and make ups. They weren’t very hesitated or terrified on trying and shopping said clothes in public anymore after knowing someone was behind their backs, too loved the confidence wearing them. The alphas was of course, very supportive and usually glowers at anymore who looked a second long or with judging intent. 

As time goes on, they were so acquainted with each other they would act selfishly without constantly keeping up their appearance or the burden hovering over their mind for being a nuisance.

Their alphas was eventually used to the triple’s antics and behaviour. Iwaizumi, and especially Kyoutani gradually warms up to the beta who was repeatedly close to their omegas. In the end, they trust the beta wholeheartedly without any more uncertainty. 

Obviously, it wasn’t due to the ominous and threatening glare of the pink haired alpha. Nope, not at all. 

Currently, Yahaba is sitting side ways, hiding his face in the crock of Matsukawa’s neck and clinging his left arm with his legs sprawl across the front and back of the beta. 

In the mean time, Oikawa has his head laying on top of Matsukawa’s lap, cages by the middle blocker torso and Yahaba’s leg with Matsukawa fiddling the brunette’s curls using his free hand. 

Yahaba is muffling his moans of resentment into the fabric of the raven. Both Oikawa and Matsukawa waits patiently for Yahaba to gather both his bearings and emotions.  
The aromatic smell of lilac flowers Yahaba usually released are now akin to wilting flowers. Oikawa reeled in some of his spicy spearmint scent lest of overwhelming the younger omega. In returned, Matuskawa helped by giving out a more calming odour than usual to sooth the agitated omega. 

After all, today Yahaba insisted to be the first one to share ( complain ) about his oh so tragic love life. 

“How could that fucker—

“Language Yahaba, language.” Matsukawa cut in drily.

— not notice it?! That damn son of a bitch—

This time, it’s Oikawa turn to click his tongue disapprovingly. 

— was basically shamelessly eye fucking him!”

The older omega and beta literally throw their hands in surrender. The exasperate eye-roll is basically palpable. 

“That whore was downright leering at him from across the table and I was just sitting beside him, reeking of Ken’s scent! But it’s alright, as a kind, selfless and most of all, magnanimous omega : Shigeru Yahaba, I’ll let go of that—

‘for now’, Oikawa and Matsukawa unanimously thought with amusement. 

—but he, he, actually had the gall to call me oversensitive when i talk about it! That was so totally uncalled for!”

There’s a crack in the younger omega voice during mid-sentence but both third years kindly ignore that. 

For now, yet again, goes unspoken. 

They wait for Yahaba to continue on with his rattling but beats of silence later, only a quiet sniffle could be heard. So Oikawa opens his mouth to begin his turn. 

An unwritten rule was established among the three of them : until all of them had their fills of pouting and sulking and be treated with equal attention, there would be no absolute exchanged of comfort or emotional support. 

“This time Iwa-chan had went too far!!! Do you guys know that Iwa-chan ignored me? The most wonderful and exquisite being that ever graced Iwa-chan’s life, ignoring this—

Waves at himself with deliberate and overdramatic slowness whilst peering up through his lashes, Matsukawa and Yahaba noted with deadpan.

—to ogle at a girl! It was officially the worst thing he would ever done to me!” 

Matsukawa and Yahaba actually got a headache because they had been eye-rolling the entire time throughout Oikawa’s obnoxious whining. Yahaba was even feeling a little nauseous from all that. 

All of them, including Hanamaki and Kyoutani but excluding Oikawa knew what had truly happened. 

It was just yesterday, all of them decided to go to a bar for a triple date. In the bar, there was an alpha lasciviously eyeing Oikawa who uncharacteristically wasn’t aware of it. Of course this didn’t escaped Iwaizumi’s perceptive eye and just so happens that a female beta was right in front of the alpha.

So technically Iwaizumi wasn’t actually ogling at the beta but was glaring threateningly at the alpha behind her. Of course Oikawa didn’t noticed that and was completely oblivious about it. 

Well, except for what’s on the surface. 

Fiddling with the hem of his bright red sweater, Oikawa was muttering his curses at his alpha, something between the lines of “How mean”, “Stupid Iwa-chan” and “alphas are assholes”. Oikawa was now dozing in his daydreams, when he’s usually like that, it could even take hours for him to come back to reality on his own.

Matsukawa cleared his throat loudly. Oikawa blinked. Matsukawa calmly raised one of his thick brows. 

“Oh, oh yeah! Mattsun, please go on! You have my full attention now~” Oikawa winked obnoxiously. Damn Oikawa for still being so pretty even though he’s so goddamn annoying. 

Yahaba and Oikawa was stunned. They were so shocked their brain literally went blank for an instant. 

Matsukawa, the ever sarcastic and quiet middle blocker, morphed his never-changing bored expression to a blushing high school girl face! Right in front of the two omegas’s eyes!

The change was so quick, it leaved the setters absolutely speechless. 

“It, it’s not something major or anything. It’s just my personal assumption which is stupid.” Matsukawa grumbled under his breath, untangled from the pile of limbs and scooted over to the nest to grab his alpha’s shirt and buried his face inside. 

Oikawa and Yahaba exchanged a worried glance before hurriedly crawling over to the beta on their knees. 

“Tooru, Shigeru, I just feel like I’m not enough for Takahiro. Not that Takahiro gave me that feeling! It’s sometimes, when I saw you guys with your alphas, I feel so inadequate compared to you guys. You two are really pretty, have a wonderful scent that would leave anyone intoxicated, are more noticeable and, and most of all, you guys can breed Whenever we walked past a pup with its mom, Takahiro always had this look only an alpha father would have. I kinda wished I wasn’t born a beta but an omega instead.” 

Everyone in the room was silent. It pained the omegas how the beta always felt like that. They both knew how well alphas in general craved for a family they could protect with all their lives and have their own blood-related pups. Being a male and a beta, Matsukawa can’t have any of that unlike a normal woman or an omega could. 

They tend to say that alphas aren’t very protective over their mate if they couldn’t bear any pups. Sometimes even throwing them aside like an used object. The somber look on Matsukawa was tearing Oikawa and Yahaba’s heart into pieces. 

Yahaba abruptly growled which jolted the brunette and raven, causing them to jump. The younger omega grabbed Matsukawa by the shoulder before screaming to his face, 

“Bitch! Are you stupid or are you stupid? Do you think Hanamaki-san is that fucking stupid enough to not know you can’t give birth for shit?! Yet he still stayed with ya! I know Hanamki-san, maybe not as much as you, but I still know that, under his joking exterior and laid-back personality, he loves you. He wouldn’t have mated you for fuck. He know you can’t give him a family that he wanted from the bottom of his heart ‘cause you’re just a plain old fucking beta! He, mated, you! God fucking damnit! He knows all of that, but he stayed with you from high school to now, you fucking dumbass!” 

Eye blinking, trying to digest the sudden outburst.

“Yaha-chan! Stop cussing like a sailor!” Oikawa shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the heaving Yahaba. 

“Aye.” Yahaba finger-gunned at Matsukawa. 

“Aye.” Matsukawa, albeit still shocked, finger-gunned back. 

“Oh my god, guys, be serious for a goddamned second.” Oikawa pounded his lap like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“A second.” Yahaba solemnly said. 

“Hey, everyone. I’m serious.” Matuskawa grumbled out, equally serious, before giggling hysterically. 

“Ok, one second done.” 

“Why am I goddamned friends with you all.” 

“Because you love us.”

“Not as much as with your Iwa-chan. But love nonetheless.”

“Oh my god! WHY am I, the Grand King, are still friends with you peasants!” 

“Hey, hey, leave the role playing between you and Iwaizumi.” 

“I’m gonna cry.”

“And we’re just gonna watch.”

“Sadists.”

“Kinky.” 

“Urghhhhhhhhhh, I’m just gonna fucking—!”

“Wait, shit, Tooru, are you really crying?!” 

“Of *sniff loudly* course not! These tears are just sweat dripping down from my eyes, you idiot!!!” 

“W-wait, don’t cry. I’m gonna cry too.” Yahaba whimpered.   
The omegas are now babbling their heart out. Fat tears are streaming down their lovely faces and loud sobs could be heard from miles away. Matsukawa sighed exasperatedly, ignoring the sting in his red-rimmed eyes. Oikawa and Yahaba lunged to hug Matsukawa with all their might and the three all fall backwards like stacks of hay. They rolled around, wailing and crying, until the omegas are squished underneath the weight of the beta whose now nuzzling their hair, trying to muffle his sobs. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” A booming voice came from behind them. 

“Why the heck is Oikawa crying? Matsukawa, what’s going on here?” A questioning voice laced with concern asked. 

Matsukawa was yanked back, gently of course, and was faced with two distressed alphas. One Hajime Iwaizumi and one Kentarou Kyoutani, both now lashing on questions upon questions, asking why their precious omega was sobbing like infants. 

With newly-formed bonds, the protectiveness and possessiveness of alphas increased in tenfolds for their mate and with their up-coming ruts, it’s no usual sight for alphas to lose control and their sanity even with their long time friends. 

But after that heartfelt exchange, Matsukawa was still feeling vulnerable and meeting two apprehensive alphas head on with overbearing auras is making Matsukawa weak in the knees. It was so sudden that even Oikawa and Yahaba couldn’t understood what just happened. 

“Would you two just calm down?!” The spikers were yanked back and suddenly Matsukawa could breathed again. 

“Pressuring Issei is not going to answered your questions! If you have your sanity right and your eyes fucking open, you can clearly see he can’t answered your question with your scent overwhelming him!” One tiny sniff and is clear the whole room is thick with the alphas’s immense and domineering scent. 

Hanamaki have the collar of Iwaizumi and Kyoutani in his fists with an iron grip. Growling loudly to dominate the agitated aces ( one soon-to-be ) and try to force some sense into them. 

Rapidly blinking, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani then noticed the glaze over the beta’s teary eyes and the trembling form of their friend. 

The omegas that were still from the sudden tension in the air snapped back immediately and bounced onto their alphas to chew them out. Yahaba, straddling his alpha, slapped him in the chest while Oikawa cuffed the back of Iwaizumi while whining really loudly, hanging off from his shoulder with his arms around the ace’s tan neck. 

“ How dare you two cornered Mattsun like that?!” Oikawa flicked at Iwaizumi’s ear who growled in warning which Oikawa ignored. 

“We were the one attacked Matsukawa-san! You two apologised to him. NOW!” Both of the omegas yelled together. Every word in perfect pitch and unison. 

The alphas although still growling, but mostly at their own mate, sincerely apologised to Matsukawa. Both of them knew they shouldn’t have put Matsukawa on the spot, failing to notice Matsukawa was too in an emotional state and their actions were uncalled for. 

“You guys own me something I can’t think of right now. But I’m holding it against you two.” Matsukawa grinned lazily. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani guiltily averted their eyes as their kneeled on the ground in front of Matsukawa, their respective mate beside them, arms crossing and disapprovingly shake their head. 

As Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were firmly chastised by the pink-haired alpha, Oikawa crept towards Matsukawa. 

“You know, just by that showed how much Makki cares about you. You know how well this world doesn’t have many good alphas, right? So aren’t we lucky to have them?” Oikawa smiled warmly, looking deeply into the raven’s black eyes before skipping towards the spike-haired ace. 

Hanamaki walked towards the middle blocker before wrapping his arm protectively around Matsukawa’s waist, rubbing his scent over his beta and burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

Matsukawa glanced at how Oikawa, ignoring loud shouts of protests, shoved his red beanie over Iwaizumi’s head and then to where Yahaba and Kyoutani at, gazing to each other’s eyes and talked in hushed whispered before shifting his eyes back down to the love of his life. 

‘Huh, I am lucky…” Matsukawa thought before kissing the forehead of his beloved Takahiro.

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa  
> http://weheartit.com/entry/116003416/via/sassou_ferchichi?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=image_share&utm_source=tumblr
> 
> yahaba  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cute_tomboy_outfit/set?id=146662550
> 
> matsukawa  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cute_tomboy_look/set?id=124109657
> 
> hanamaki  
> http://sorayakusumawati.com/hipster-clothes-tumblr-guys/
> 
> iwaizumi  
> http://lookbook.nu/look/4631659-New-Balance-Hat-Swag-Burning-Desire
> 
> kyoutani  
> http://zachbalbino.tumblr.com/post/23900421775/mensfashionworld-zanerobe-spring-2012


End file.
